Ketika Saatnya Tiba Aku x Aku
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Jahil itu kadang bikin nelangsa, tapi buat Akabane Karma jahil itu berkahnya luar binasa. AsaKaru. Adult!KaruKaru. Lenjeh. Pedo, Incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Benda ini lenjeh. Fix lenjehlenjeh. Pelampiasan dan ingin menistai OtePeh saya yang belum sempet kesentuh lagi. Benda ini multi chapter, tapi, anggap saja ficlet #denial.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cerita ini lenjeh.

 **Pairing:** AsaKaru, Adult!KaruKaru, NTR AsaAsa, Slight Asa(sr)Iso.

 **Summary:** Jahil itu kadang bikin nelangsa, tapi buat Akabane Karma jahil itu berkahnya luar binasa. AsaKaru. Adult!KaruKaru. Lenjeh. Pedo, Incet dan NTR untuk senang-senang~

.

* * *

.

"Hei, gimana kalau kau _cosplay_ jadi aku?"

"Hah?" Gakushuu lagi asik memecahkan soal mengenai X tambah Y dilipatgandakan dengan XY yang lain akan berbuah apa, tiba-tiba diusik dengan dering ponsel yang _ringtone_ nya 'Jablay' ( _ringtone_ khusus yayang yang dari segi penampilan sampai otaknya emang cabe-cabean merindukan terong) menyerngit mendengar suara di seberang telepon yang mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan dengan tidak singkronnya dengan otak yang dicabuli rumus matematika. "Ide konyol apa lagi ini?"

"Hei, itu ide bagus bukan. Kan kita mirip. Maklum, jodoh."

Mamah di surga, kuatkan Gakushuu menghadapi sang yayang kalo ngomong harus kayak internet _wi-fi_. Suka nge _-lag_ dan ngeselin.

"Ih, sayang gak inget permohonanku ya? Pacar macam apa kamuh." Karma monyong-monyongin bibir di seberang telepon dengan centil, meski gak bakal keliatan. Gakushuu _istighfar_. Pacarnya pasti lupa minum obat.

"Maaf sayang~." Gakushuu berusaha kalem. "Tapi, kamu tahu kan kalau permintaanmu itu kelewat banyak, kelewat tidak masuk akal dan kelewat tidak tahu diri."

"Hee, masa sih?" Karma amnesia. "Tapi, kamu juga suka hasilnya, kan?"

Yang dimaksud adalah bayaran atas jerih payah Gakushuu mengabulkan keinginan yayangnya. Tentu saja tidak jauh dari kata-kata ranjang dan berbasah-basah ria sampai putus pita suara.

Bisa dibayangkan Karma yang menyengir lebar dengan pe-de sambil guling di ranjang pakai _hotpants_ memamerkan kaki mulus. Karma yakin saat ini Gakushuu sedang menyumpah-nyumpah karena dibuat _horny_ lewat telepon.

"Kamu mau apa memang?"

Oh, _yesh_. Hormon masa muda mengalahkan segalanya.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya _selfcest sex_."

"Hah?"

"Iya, _selfcest_. Kau tahu, perasaan disodok diri sendiri itu rasanya anomali. Makanya kau cosplay jadi aku nanti malam, yak? Kecuali, kalau kau bisa menemukan mesin waktu dan memanggilkan diriku di masa depan."

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Kalau ngelindur nanti malam saja."

 _ **Klik**_ , dan telepon di tutup tanpa basa-basi.

Karma memandangi ponselnya.

"Cih, dasar lipan busuk. Dia kan tahu kalau nanti malam aku sibuk mendesah di bawahnya mana punya waktu ngelindur."

.

* * *

.

 **Ketika Tiba Saatnya Aku x Aku**

 _(Nikung sama diri sendiri kan bukan NTR ya~ Iyain)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Humor

Rated T

.

* * *

.

Karma lagi bete.

Karma guling-guling di ranjang sepi nan dinginnya malam ini. Salahkan Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba batal ngapel ke rumahnya karena ada sesi makan malam berdua sama papah tertjintah di restoran bintang lima yang sampingnya hotel tjinta. Badan dan lubangnya kedinginan sekarang. Pacar macam apa itu. Padahal sudah tinggal datang terus esek-esek sampai basah masih saja banyak alasan.

Mentang-mentang bodi si papah lebih kotak-kotak.

Jih. Dasar _incest_ homo. Doyannya yang sudah alot. Emang dia si Isogai yang demen dipedoin sama om-om.

"Kenapa si Isogai gak bales-bales?" Karma merutuk memandangi ponsel dengan ganas. " _Sugar daddy_ -nya lagi ditikung sama anaknya sendiri, dianya diem aja. Ngapain aja sih, dasar sungut kecoak."

Karma terdeteksi lagi cemburu.

(Di kejauhan sana seekor pucuk sedang ngumpet karena diteror pesan kesetanan minta dibalas dari sang iblis. Isogai takut. Soalnya gak punya pulsa.)

Karma capek galau sambil guling-guling di kasur. Kasurnya berantakan tapi dia gak hangat dan basah. Capek buang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak ada hasil. Akhirnya, dia berdiri buat nyender di balkon rumah sambil menatap bintang yang bertaburan (karena sekitarnya lagi mati lampu).

"Bintang di langit bisa mengabulkan permohonanku gak, ya? Pacarku payah, nih."

Permintaan Karma gak susah, kok. Dia lagi pingin dibelai aja malam ini. Tapi, maunya sama yang gak kalah macho dan ganteng dari dia. Yang penampakannya mirip sama dia. Yang masih kuat beronde-ronde kalau bisa. Oh, mungkin itu alasan dia pacaran sama Gakushuu dan bukan sama papahnya.

 _Serius cuman itu? Kan papahnya lebih mantap kalau di ranjang._

Iya, ngaku deh. Karma punya fetish sama diri sendiri. Kerjaan pas belum punya pacar adalah narsis di depan cermin sampai Nagisa meringis-ringis. Pacaran sama Gakushuu juga karena mukanya sebelas duabelas. Otaknya sebelas duabelas. Dan memuaskan di ranjang, karena kalau bosan disodok kan bisa tuker-tukeran. Kalau sama papahnya kan ketuaan. Walau, dia akui papahnya itu _hot_ sumpah. Tapi, gak ah. Kan Om ganteng sudah di _booking_ Isogai. Walau, tingkah macam anak layangan Karma itu tipe setia, lho. Dia juga ogah ganggu pacar orang. Yaah, kalau lagi kumat mungkin dia sekedar tepe-tepe sama sekitar.

Karma mengawang di bawah hujan bintang. Nggak sadar ada seberkas sinar berkah menari-nari di dalam kamar.

 _ **Boom**_

"!" kepala merah kaget kamarnya tiba-tiba penuh asap yang _pinky_.

"Huff, cih. Apaan sih asep ini kelewat lebay." Karma mengibas-ngibas sekeliling yang penuh asap. Mencari-cari sekiranya apa yang bisa membuat suara aneh dan berakhir ruangannya penuh asap begini. Perasaan dia gak punya aroma terapi yang asepnya _pink_ , deh.

"Heeh, kayaknya aku kenal tempat ini."

Karma mengerjap-ngerjap saat menangkap suara-suara _dandy_ yang seksi dibalik asap. Sempat berpikir itu maling yang modus pencuriannya kekinian, pake asep warna pink—tapi, suara malingnya seksi amat.

 _ **Tep**_

Kaki jenjang bersepatu pantofel dengan celana licin disetrika mulai menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

Selaput jingga membalalak, semaput dadakan memandangi sosok yang lebih tinggi 10 senti darinya. Dia sangat mengenali muka ganteng itu. Wajah yang selalu tampak di cermin saat dia berkaca di pagi, siang dan malam hari.

"Ka-kamu..." Karma komat-kamit. Hominahominahomina. Ya, ampun. Berkah anak nelangsa indah amat, sih.

"Wow."

Sosok di hadapannya kaget dan menyeringai senang dengan cepat.

Puja bintang ajaib.

.

* * *

.

Masih dunia sama bukan dunia lain, tujuh tahun kemudian.

Niatnya sih coman menyambangi sarang mafia buat bikin perjanjian secara ilegal. Sekalian coba-coba ngisep kalo ada barangnya. Ngisep lolipop kok. Lolipop yang asli, rasa stroberi. Bukan yang anuanu. Karma sudah besar, punya nama, punya tampang harus pinter-pinter jaim supaya dapat kepercayaan sama bos mafia 'kerang-kerangan' yang unyu. Iya, unyu. Seriusan. Bosnya masih lucuk sekali dengan mata karamel besar, rambut landak dan badan butuh asupan gizi tambahan. Umurnya juga masih dua puluhan. Lebih muda dari Karma malah. Sekilas dia jadi ingat Nagisa mengingat hawa-hawanya sebelas dua belas dengan mahluk biru yang suka nge-trap sekitar. Namanya, kalau gak salah? Tsu...ra...? Zura? Zina? Oh, pokoknya sekilas ingatan kayak nama ikan.

Tapi, Karma kan orangnya bosanan. Pegel kali tiap mau ke toilet disambangi muka sangar para pengawal. Jadi, pas diajak jalan-jalan keliling tempat penelitian Karma melipir bagai lelembut, keliling sendiri dengan tidak tahu diri, usek-usek ruangan orang macam maling.

Terus, Karma masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang kayak laboratorium. Karma langsung berbinar. Otak jahilnya bekerja sepuluh kali lipat, dia iseng-iseng pegang sampel padat nge- _pink_ kayak gulali yang lagi diteliti. _Spoiler_ nya sih (baca label) semacam mesin waktu. Dan Karma tarik alis dengan anggun, meski gak seanggun tangannya yang main raup _pink-pink_ di meja buat digrepe-grepe. Ini kayak bola buat mainan anjing dibanding mesin waktu.

"Hei! Jangan di pegang sembarangan!"

"Waaa!" kaget dipergoki, sampel menggelinding dari tangan Karma. Sebelum Karma sempat babibu soal dirinya pura-pura nyasar asap-asap _pinky_ mengelilingi pandangannya.

 _ **Boom!**_

.

.

Akabane sungguh berdosa dengan tangan maling dan otak jahilnya. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi dosanya bikin berkah buat batin. Siapa sangka dia akan terlempar ke masa lalu, menemui dirinya yang masih unyu tapi seksi. Masih berpaha mulus (sekarang juga masih) dan berpipi _chubby_. Yang mungil-mungil (kalau dari ukuran Akabane yang sekarang) minta dielus macam anjing BDSM.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC (?)**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: lanjut gak ya? Lanjut gak? Gak usah ya. #dilempar**

 **Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Hallowen ya?**

 **Thank's a Lot For You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 31th October 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: banyak juga yang baca benda ini ya. Kalian semua bejato ternyata #dibalang**

 **Apdet setelah dua bulan dianggurin. Akhirnya dapet libur cukup panjang buat beres-beresin fic MC yang terbengkelalai.**

 **Naik rated jadi M. Dari awal emang harusnya M tapi saya lupa ganti.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cerita ini lenjeh. Sedikit Crossover dengan fandom mafia homo.

 **Pairing:** AsaKaru, Adult!KaruKaru, NTR AsaAsa, Slight Asa(sr)Iso.

 **Summary:** Jahil itu kadang bikin nelangsa, tapi buat Akabane Karma jahil itu berkahnya luar binasa. AsaKaru. Adult!KaruKaru. Lenjeh. Pedo, Incest dan NTR untuk senang-senang~

.

* * *

.

"Ternyata aku pernah punya buku yang begini. Kira-kira kemana aku yang dulu menghilangkannya, ya? Atau, jangan-jangan ini buku yang kujadikan alas ramen?"

Di sudut kamar yang lain, Karma memandangi dirinya—yah, maksudnya memandangi sosok lebih tua tujuh tahun dirinya yang tengah menginspeksi isi kamar seolah bernostalgia.

Karma agak tidak percaya kalau keinginan main-main (tapi dari lubuk hati jahilnya yang terdalam, macam bisa nge-seks sama diri sendiri. Oh, _well_ , dunia ini luas tapi disodok sama diri sendiri kan tidak mungkin pernah terjadi. Mungkin setelah ini Karma akan mencatatnya dalam buku rekor dunia atau autobiografi mengenai rasa-rasa dirape diri sendiri) bisa terkabul dengan cara yang ajaib. Dengan memohon pada bintang jatuh. Siapa sangka bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaan secepat ini. Tahu begini Karma akan sering-sering minta sama bintang jatuh dibanding sama lipan itu.

Merasa diamati, Karma yang lebih besar menyeringai pada si kecil terus duduk ganteng di atas kasur. "Kenapa 'aku'? Terpana dengan sosok ganteng ini?"

Terus melepas jas luaran dan melonggarkan dasi.

Oh, wow. Kayaknya _AC_ -nya kurang dingin, deh.

Aduh, dia keren amat sih.

Dasar narsis.

"Oh, kurasa 'aku' yang paling tahu soal apa yang kupikirkan bukan? Atau 'aku' yang tua ini sudah tumpul soal sensitivitas sama diri sendiri? Baru bisa berdiri kalau disodok?"

Apa nyambungnya coba?

Kalau orang lain dengar pasti sudah elus dada sendiri. Tapi, tentu saja tidak dengan orang yang jadi lawan bicaranya sekarang. Dia malah tertawa kecil. Merasa lucu dengan cara bicara yang sangat menghina dan mengundang untuk lanjut ke ranjang dan _enaena_.

Iyalah, orang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mungkin akan kecewa karena aku sudah lebih terlatih untuk tidak ereksi tiap bokongku diremat. _Well_ , pribadi aku cukup senang untuk membuat lipan busuk itu kesusahan tiap tangannya gatal."

Oh, ternyata dia masih langgeng sama si Gakushuu, ya. Hebat juga tuh lipan. Mahluk paling tabah yang pernah Karma tahu dalam menghadapinya.

"Terlatih, huh? Sehebat apa memang teknikmu sampai sepercaya diri itu?"

Godaan. Undangan. Jelas sekali maksud dari hina yang terlontar pedas.

"Ingin bukti?"

Gigi-gigi putih bersinar dalam gelap dan terbungkam dengan basah.

.

* * *

.

 **Ketika Tiba Saatnya Aku x Aku**

 _(Nikung sama diri sendiri kan bukan NTR ya~ Iyain)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Humor

Rated M

.

* * *

.

 _ **Trrr... Trrr...**_

Gakushuu mendecak sensi sama telepon yang gak diangkat-angkat mahluk di seberang sana. Sudah sengaja dia ke toilet karena perasaan gundah gulana menerpa dada yang yakin bahwa pacarnya yang cabe itu lagi ngambek sambil guling-guling di kasur dan menyumpahinya _incest_ homo yang belok sama papah sendiri sampai bikin dia bersin terus seharian, untung Gakushuu terlatih untuk tidak mempermalukan diri dan bersin dengan anggun. Dan tentu saja memikirkannya bikin pening. Maaf saja, Gakushuu masih lebih suka membelai daripada dibelai-belai, walau belaian papah (di kepala, ya. Bukan yang lain) nampak nikmat karena tangan yaoi yang besar, kasar, hangat nan dominan begitu menggoda kalau dipakai untuk ereksi, dia masih lebih suka membelai pantat semok nan kenyal punya yayangnya. Maklum. Kalau sudah cinta mati, bodi kotak-kotak tersuguh pun tak membuatnya berpaling.

Tapi, kan Karma gitu anaknya.

Ngambekan kalo gak diapelin.

Udah kayak cewek PMS aja. Ngapel dari seminggu sekali sampai tiap hari.

Sekalian aja suruh dia pindah rumah, _kancrut_.

Sampai akhirnya dia curi-curi teleponin si yayang pas acara sakral macam makan berdua sama papah demi kelangsungan bahtera keluarga Asano yang jaya, kaya dan raya plus berbahagia.

"Aduh, angkat dong sayang. Kamu itu ngambek gak usah nyumpahin aku botak, kampret." sungut Gakushuu seolah bertelepati. Kasihan Karma, habis disayang-sayang dikampretin sama pacarnya.

 _ **Klik—**_ Gakushuu menghela karena akhirnya si yayang notis dan angkat ponsel. Yang kemudiannya langsung membuat jidat berurat karena suara-suara tak asing masuk telinganya.

/"Hhhh..."/

Suara desahan.

 **WARNING! WARNING! SIAGA SATU UNTUK DEDIKASI TIKUNGAN TAJAM!**

/"Nggh—... Ngapain kamu lipan busuk? Berisik tahu dari tadi bunyi..."/

Gakushuu mangap.

"Hei, kamu mendesah ngapain, hah!? Masturbrasi?" Gakushuu batal tujuan awal untuk meminta maaf atas batalnya kunjungan malam dan menghibur si yayang supaya gak tambah ngambek, tapi semua berubah saat mendengar suara menggoda tapi mengganggu telinganya sekarang.

Suara yang sangat nganu.

Suara yang sering dia dengar saat _anuanu_ sama Karma.

Harusnya coman dia yang bisa bikin Karma keluarin suara kayak gitu. Suara desah nganu yang seksi dan basah dan bikin berdiri berkali-kali.

/"Oh, mastrubasi... Ngggh... Bisa dibilang begitu juga."/

 _/Heehee.../_

Gakushuu bersumpah mendengar suara tawa lain dibalik desahan seksi sang yayang. Apa ini? Apa dia bawa orang lain ke ranjang? Selingkuhan? Teman tapi mesra?

"Karma! Kamu di sana sama siapa?" Gakushuu panik kalau ternyata firasat buruk menjadi nyata. Dia sudah paham dengan konsekuensi punya pacar kayak cabe yang susah dibilangin buat gak tepe-tepe dan berakhir digrepe. Dan Karma adalah cabe _zuper_ yang multitalenta kalau buat gaet om om pedo berbirahi. Walau, dia tahu Karma bukan orang yang senang lompat ranjang sana-sini tetap saja kenyataannya dia cabe.

Pas kejadian kayak gini tetep bikin cekot-cekot makan ati.

/"Hehehe—hanya aku sendiri, kok."/

/" **Sayang.** "/

 _ **DEG—**_ sekarang Gakushuu semakin yakin kalau ada dua orang di sana.

Bersamaan dengan suara _aww_ yang menggoda sambungan langsung diputus sepihak dari seberang.

 _ **Tuttuttut... —krek—**_ Ponsel tak berdosa retak casingnya. Gakushuu memandang seolah kiamat sudah dekat dan mengaum murka sampai ke ujung restoran kedengaran.

"KARMAAAAAA!"

.

* * *

.

Karma dan Karma mengikik melihati ponsel yang mati. Yakin di seberang sana ada jeruk asem lagi menyumpahi namanya yang seksi ini.

"Taruhan dia akan langsung ke sini dan melabrak pintu rumah." Karma besar.

"Tidak. Dia lagi sama papahnya. Dia baru kesini nanti malam atau pagi buta. Pake kunci cadangan dan langsung lompat ke kasur memberikan hukuman." Karma kecil.

"Aku yakin dia akan main dengan borgol kesayangan. Yah, pedulikan itu nanti saja." Ucap Karma besar sambil berbaring di kasur, pasang pose papah _dandy_ sambil menyengir. Sungguh pose laknat yang sengaja digunakan untuk menggoda uke nakal.

"Yah, nanti saja." ada yang bisa dinikmati duluan sebelum hukuman dari si yayang lipan.

Karma kecil melompat ke kasur. Merangkak ke arah tubuh yang lebih besar. Tanpa basa-basi menarik dasi yang masih tergantung di lehernya sampai lepas, mengonggokannya di atas lantai nan dingin.

Tangan kekar mengelus pipi setengah tembam yang memanas. Manik si kecil berjenggit merasakan sensasi dingin di pipi yang terasa asing. Karma kan biasanya disentuh sama si pacar. Jarang-jarang Karma disentuh sama yang lain—meski, bukan yang lain juga sih.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" kilat jingga jenaka menyoratkan ketertarikan mendalam untuk mengorek. Yang satunya nyengir jahil, namun bedanya lebih anggun, lebih tenang. Perbedaan usia nampaknya sangat mempengaruhi psikologis sampai kegantengan tampang.

"Coba tebak, hmm, dengan dandanan begini apa aku terlihat seperti mahasiswa?"

Sesap pada bisep kokoh yang menitikkan keringat. "Tidak. Kau bau kopi, parfum mahal, maskulin, dan seksi. Dua puluh lima? Ah, tidak. Kau masih ganteng. Kurang dari itu. Tebakanku dua puluh tiga."

"Tepat yang terakhir. Dan hei, kau pikir aku akan jelek kalau lewat dari dua puluh lima?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku masih tetap akan ganteng walau tambah umur."

"Hum, tentu saja itu mutlak."

"Bagaimana caramu ke sini?" Karma kecil sudah telungkup di atas tubuh kekar yang siap dijamah. Pasang pose anjing manja. Sebelah tangan sudah usil buka-buka gesper tanpa izin pemiliknya.

"Kau sangat mau tahu?" usap bokong kenyal di balik celana. Remas-remas nikmat sampai yang punya mendesah.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai permohonan yang terkabul oleh bintang jatuh."

"Kau memohon pada bintang jatuh. Ya, ampun. Romantis sekali diri kecilku."

" _So_ , apa diriku yang sudah tua ini memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" seringai sambil jilat bibir. Yang dibalas dengan sungging seringai yang begitu serupa.

Hormon sialan. Ditambah keinginan sialan yang bakal terkabul dalam waktu dekat jangan salahkan kedua Karma yang sudah berdiri penuh birahi dan dedikasi menikmati.

" _Well_ , jujur saja. Rasa penasaranku tentang _selfcest sex_ tidak berubah, _my little bitch~_."

.

* * *

.

Masih dunia yang sama tujuh tahun kemudian.

Asano Gakushuu berniat menjedukkan kepala. Tentu bukan kepalanya yang jadi maha karya dari pengetahuan dan kegantengan, lebih-lebih dia ingin mencoba menjedukkan kepala pacarnya yang cabe tapi herannya masih awet sampai sekarang. Ya, masih pacar. Bocah laknat suka pamer paha itu masih saja susah buat dipingit jadi pendamping. Ada saja alasannya buat menunda pernikahan yang sebenarnya gak usah dilaksanakan lagi karena mereka udah lebih sering kawin tiap malam Minggu. Sialnya, alasannya terlalu logis sampai ingin menyumpahi kenapa Karma itu harus pintar.

Yah, kalau gak pintar Gakushuu mana mau pacaran sama dia. Cari pacar harus selevel biar keturunan gak jauh-jauh dari kata ganteng.

Sial. Jadi keingetan dia gagal ngelamar lagi tadi malam. Batin Gakushuu meringis sambil pijit kening.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kemari, Asano Gakushuu-san. Maaf, ketidaksopanan anggotaku."

Ah, ya ngomong-ngomong alasan Gakushuu pingin jedukin kepala cabe tersayangnya itu adalah karena ini, nih. Karena dia buat masalah di kediaman mafia dan dia yang jadi kena imbas digeret masuk markas.

Entah apa yang sudah kepala cabe itu lakukan. Gakushuu harap tidak jauh-jauh dari macam hal-hal gila jahil atau pelecehan atau semacamnya. Serius. sepuluh tahun mengenal otak jahil Akabane Karma membuatnya kebal kalau anak itu lagi bosan dan berakhir tepe-tepe dengan sedikit grepe. Karma yang minta banget digrepe maksudnya.

Iya, tuh anak minta banget dihukum sambil di BDSM sama Gakushuu. Doyan kayaknya.

Gakushuu bertatapan dengan seorang bocah—tunggu, dia boss-nya?—berambut cokelat jigrak yang punya muka unyuk nan _shota_. Untung Gakushuu doyannya macam cabe kayak Karma. Kalau gak bisa-bisa naksir dia karena keimutan. Gakushuu mendengarkan dia berbicara sampai akhirnya otaknya tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan jelas karena sesuatu yang di luar nalar.

Dan dia coman bisa jawab, "Hah?" sambil mangap.

 _Shota_ manis meringis tidak enak.

"Jadi, seperti yang sudah diceritakan—yah, itu memang tidak masuk akal bagi anda tapi ini adalah kenyataan."

"Akabane Karma— _uhukkekasihandauhuk_ —dia masuk ke ruang penelitian kami dan memainkan sampel uji coba di sana."

"—dan terkirim ke masa lalu."

"..."

.

.

.

Tuh, kan.

Susah emang punya pacar cabe yang jahilnya minta dibunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asano _-san_?"

"Sepertinya dia pingsan boss."

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: oh, yeah. masih berlanjut~ entah bakal jadi berapa chapter. Tapi, pasti gak panjang-panjang amat.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **ABC:** aduhh... kalo soal bahasa emang saya niat bikin vulgar dari awal saay... maaf tak bisa dipenuhi. Ini sih niatnya coman buat seneng-seneng doang, Kalo jadi MC juga gak bakal panjang kok. Hehehe. Makasih Reviewnyaa...

 **Kyulennychan:** sudah lanjut yaaa, thanks for review~

 **Misacchin:** udaaah! udah lanjuut! Kalo di tengah utan ntar gak cepet ketemu dan gak bisa langsung anuanu dong #eh thanks for review~

 **Dhiaz Rahmadita:** ini fic emang gak jauh dari anuanu. Biarkan pikiranmu liar mengimejii. Udah rated M kok! emang harusnya dari awal rated M sih. Thanks for review~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Please, Gimme Review~**

* * *

 **Update:** 11th December, 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Peringatan bahwa chapter ini ada adegan implisit, dan tentu saja lenjeh. Yang tidak suka silakan comeback.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cerita ini lenjeh. Lemon?

 **Pairing:** AsaKaru, Adult!KaruKaru, NTR AsaAsa, Slight Asa(sr)Iso.

 **Summary:** Jahil itu kadang bikin nelangsa, tapi buat Akabane Karma jahil itu berkahnya luar binasa. AsaKaru. Adult!KaruKaru. Lenjeh. Pedo, Incet dan NTR untuk senang-senang~

.

* * *

.

Gakushuu rerah.

Sangat rerah.

Pengennya mengamuk-ngamuk sambil bawa pecut tapi dia ingat imagenya bakal rusak seketika. Salahkan pacarnya yang sangat doyan sekali berbuat dosa. Sekarang Gakushuu kena imbasnya. Pakai acara jalan-jalan ke masa lalu lah. Gakushuu sangat percaya, tuh anak sekarang pasti sedang senang-senang. Kalau gak main-main sama diri kecilnya ya main-main sama Gakushuu Kecil. Yakin saja. Gakushuu sudah lulus edukasi tindak-tanduk kebengalan Karma dan cara mengatasinya. Yah, cukup dikasih pecut saja. Hahaha.

Ah, ya dia akan memecutnya sambil diborgol. Harusnya sekarang Gakushuu lagi spa sambil dipijat-pijat. Rusak sudah rencana diri melipur lara pasca ditolak nikah (lagi) sama pacarnya.

Aduh, jadi gatal ingin menggampar.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan ini Gakushuu _-san_? Bagaimana kalau bawa salah satu anak buahku, andaikan terjadi apa-apa."

Gakushuu senyum kalem. Jaim. Jaim. Di hadapan manusia yang (mungkin) akan berguna untuk masa depan sentosa dan jaya harus pasang muka ganteng tanpa topeng dosa.

"Sudah sewajarnya saya yang menjemputnya. Masalah ini terjadi karena kurangnya saya, selaku kekasihnya, meng-edukasi anak itu untuk tidak membuat masalah."

"Baiklah, aku paham." wajah shota manis tersenyum maklum walau firasat kuat ada udang dibalik batu. Seyakinnya, alasan itu terbentuk pasti untuk hal yang sangat privasi walau sangat bagus untuk kesehatan. Ah, tidaktidaktidak! Dia tidak mau membayangkan apalagi tahu!

Pssh... Muka semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ah, eh, lupakan hal ini! Ehem! Kalau begitu, gunakan ini agar kalian bisa kembali ke masa ini. Sudah di set sehingga hanya bisa digunakan satu kali." untuk menghindari keisengan berkala. Batin sang bos shota mesem-mesem mengingat kekacauan agar tak lagi berulang.

"Terima kasih. Anda tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkan. Saya pastikan menyeret dia ke sini setelah kuhukum."

Euh, mas. Tolong jangan umbar nafsu ke orang banyak. Pria kecil ini masih jomlo maaas. Hayati tak kuat dengaaar.

"Ti-tidak perlu sampai begitu kok."

"Hahaha, tenang aku yakin dia malah bakal doyan."

Shota manis keringat dingin melihat senyum yang begitu penuh akan kekejian dan dendam namun bernafsu untuk bergulat. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dan malah kepikiran ranjang yang berderit. Dia tampar diri, menyalahkan insting kuat yang muncul gak pakai disaring. Bisa-bisa sepanjang kerjaan imejinya langsung penuh mosaik. Bakal dihantam dia sama bawahan yang pedit nan sadis.

Tumpukan kertas beranak pinak itu sungguh ngerih. Dijamin seeatus persen mati.

"Ba-baiklah! Semoga perjalananmu lancar Gakushuu _-san_!"

Seberkas sinar menghilang bersamaan dengan asap _pink_ menguar.

.

* * *

.

 **Ketika Tiba Saatnya Aku x Aku**

 _(Nikung sama diri sendiri kan bukan NTR ya~ Iyain)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Humor

Rated M

.

* * *

.

 _ **NGOOOONG**_

 _Speedometer_ nyaris mengincar dua ratus. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda akan di rem padahal lampu lalu lintas masih terlihat merah di depan sana. Bersyukurlah ini lewat jam dua belas malam jalanan sepi pengendara atau Gakushuu sudah modar dengan tagihan perbaikan paska tabrakan beruntun.

Paska mau pulang dan papah bilang mau istirahat di hotel untuk cari suasana baru (curiga ada pertemuan rahasia dengan seseorang karena ada kondom terselip di balik jas. Usut punya usut dia tahu setelah colong kunci mobil punya papah demi sampai di rumah yayang-terduga-lagi-enaena-sama-selingkuhan). Sebagai anak baik dan pasang mode berbakti Gakushuu diam saja sambil pamit. Langsung geber mobil mahal berkekuatan kuda melesat menembus jalan malam dan lampu lalu lintas.

"Awas kamu Karma..." desis Gakushuu setengah cemburu setengah nafsu. Lihat saja. Ketahuan ke _gap_ lagi enaena sama orang lain Gakushuu tidak akan ampuni. Hukuman selama tiga bulan tentu sangat kurang untuk pacar yang selingkuh. Dia harus memastikan Karma tidak akan bisa jalan dengan benar selama proses hukuman. Kalau, perlu sampai tidak bisa turun dari ranjang.

Mahluk imbisil yang doyannya loncat-loncat, bisa dibayangkan betapa jengkelnya karena tidak bisa bebas akibat sakit pantat.

.

Mungkin Gakushuu lupa kalau Karma itu juga doyan banget dihukum sama dia.

.

* * *

.

Malam dingin memang paling enak menikmati yang hangat-hangat. Mulai dari teh panas sampai goyangan panas. Apalagi kalau saling mencinta. Nikmatnya tiada tara. Pinginnya nambah sampai ranjang rusak.

Ah, tapi kalau untuk menusia berasas cabe-cabean, contohnya duo mahluk yang saling bergulat dan saling menempelkan kulit. Tidak perlu yang namanya mencinta selama memiliki satu prinsip dengan niat sama.

Pingin cari tahu, tapi tetap puas dan hangat.

Dua tubuh putih saling meliuk di atas ranjang. Yang lebih besar sudah topless menyisakan celana kain tersangkut di kaki. Tinggal lempar dan tersisa boxer ketat sebagai benang terakhir. Yang lebih kecil pun dalam keadaan sama. Hanya menyisakan benang terakhir berupa singlet longgar tipis yang dinaikkan hingga ke dada. Keduanya sudah dalam puncak gairah dan puas mengagumi tubuh masing-masing.

Kecup. Kecup. Taut basah. Hisap, gigit dan sisakan tanda. Awal mula yang cukup manis untuk tipe setan seperti Karma yang sukanya sama yang berbumbu senggol bacok. Ah, tentu saja karena ini adalah momen krusial dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi ada, jadi harus dinikmati sepuas mungkin sampai ke ujung-ujungnya.

"Ara, ara... Cepat sekali kau basah. Aku bahkan belum menyodokmu."

Posisi yang besar tengah mendominasi, menekan si kecil di bawahnya dengan tangan jahil memainkan lubang nikmat dengan jari. Menikmati sensasi gelitik mendapati wajahnya yang begitu bergairah. Melihat dirinya yang begitu menikmati itu membangkitkan hasratnya dengan cepat.

Si kecil protes tapi tetap keenakan. Walau cuman satu jari menjamah tetap saja beda sensasi tiap memikirkan dirinya lah yang sedang beraksi. Oh, apa ada yang lupa kalau mahluk jahanam bernama Karma ini **sangat suka** dengan dirinya sendiri? "Diamlah mmh~... Berhenti dengan foreplay, langsung saja." kaki si kecil sudah kebas tertekuk, antara dipaksa dan rela-rela saja, menjajankan bagian tubuh bawahnya untuk dimainkan.

Yang besar tertawa, penuh aura ganteng dan seringai jahat penuh kejahilan. Bikin yang kecil ngiler sampai cepat basah "Oh, bukankah 'aku' sangat suka digerayangi lebih dulu?" tanya sambil merundukkan diri, menggesek-gesek kelamin, bernafas dari bibir ke bibir hanya tertaut lima senti.

Bibir kecil ambil kesempatan, menjilat seperti anjing terlatih. "Jadi, kau sadar diri? Haha, tidak perlu sok lembut. Aku tahu seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Jarang-jarang aku menikmati yang lebih besar~..." mengangkat tubuh dan menggesekkan penis ke arah boxer yang meggunung di ujung. Sensasi listrik yang membuat keduanya basah dan kembali mencumbu.

"Kalau lipan itu mendengarmu." chu. Chu. Bibir empuk diciumi, lidah saling menjulur. Jilat dan bertaut. "Kira-kira hukuman seperti apa yang didapat, ya~...?"

Dua kepala merah saling terkekeh. Muka nafsuan penuh dengan fantasi liar. Liar dan penuh cambukan. Ketahuan banget bocah-bocah ini masokisnya. Ketahuan saling selingkuh malah nafsuan minta dihukum pacarnya. Kurang lelah apa Gakushuu, atau tepatnya, kurang gila apa Gakushuu sampai rela-rela mengurus titisan iblis merek incubus macam Karma.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

Sedang asik-asik saling menggesek dan menggigit. Dua kepala celingukan mendengar suara yang bagi satunya sangat dikenal bagi yang satunya lagi agak asing namun bikin doki-doki.

 _ **POOF!**_

 _Deja vu._ Asap pink erotis kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Sosok pria tampan bermuka senyum setara siluman muncul dari balik asap.

"Karma..."

.

Sementara itu, di depan kediaman Karma-yang pintu pagar lepas ditabrak mobil dan pintu depan jelas dicongkel pake besi, suara tapak menaiki tangga ricuh terdengar.

 _ **Drapdrapdrapdrap!**_

 _ **BRAKH!**_

"KARMA!"

.

Dua muka serupa sama ganteng dan sama seram saling berkoloborasi dalam pelotot dan seringai maut menjanjikan hukuman mati.

 _ **CTAS!**_

Dua suara urat putus. Nada rendah saling bergaung.

 **"KAMU NGAPAIN HAH!"**

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: demi apa saya selesein ini setengah jam #laginafsukali.**

 **Baiklah. Pertama saya mohon maaf, bagi kalian para pembaca yang sudah menunggu benda ini apdet, karena pertama saya sedang sibuk dengan RL, jadwal padat karena saat ini saya kerja sambil mengambil kuliah malam. Hingga tak sempat atau mungkin terserang WB karena capeknya. Mohon pengertiannya bagi kalian semua #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

 **Baiklah, seperti yang saya bilang bahwa benda ini tidak akan panjang dan akan segera mencapai akhirnya. Fic ini hanya sekedar pelepasan penat penulis sama duo nafsuan di atas, jadi dibikinnya pas lagi nafsu aja hahaha #mesum.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **ASAKARU LOPERZ:** boleh dijawab di sini gak ya? Saya serasa menjerumuskan anak orang... BDSM itu singkatan dari Bondage and Dicipline Sado Masochism. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silakan cari di mbah google. -/-

 **Cal:** sesama bejad tos dulu dooong #tos. Saya juga kadang ngikik sendiri pas nulisnya. Hohoho. Mereka bisa langgeng tujuh tahun itu karena Gakushuu yang tabah menghadapi cobaan atau karena Karmanya emang keenakan. Hahahaha. Iya, sudah setengah tahun aja. Saya cepetin deh biar langsung fin huhuhhu.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Mind to Review?**

* * *

 **Update:** 14th October, 2017


End file.
